All The Things She Said
by Boho Bytch
Summary: A songfic about Gimli's feelings for Galadriel. R&R plz


All The Things She Said: A LOTR Songfic
    
    -Disclaimer-
    
    I do not own Lord of The Rings, it belongs to JRR Tolkien and New Line Cinema, I do not own TATU either.
    
    --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    
    _~All the things she said_
    
    _All the things she said_
    
    _Running through my head_
    
    _(Running through my head)_
    
    _(Running through my head)_
    
    _All the things she said_
    
    _All the things she said_
    
    _Running through my head_
    
    _Running through my head_
    
    _(All the things she said...)_
    
    _This is not enough to... (With Echo)~_
    
    _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Gimli, son Of Gloin had never felt this way before, especially about an elf, the Golden Lady of the Wood. There were words she spoken to him, spinning in his head, making him lapse into a trance-like state, which Legolas used to his advantage. He would constantly make reference to Galadriel and the way the elf-queen had affected him.
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    _I'm in serious s***, I feel totally like lost_
    
    _If I'm asking for help it's only because _
    
    _Being with you, has opened my eyes_
    
    _Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_
    
    _I keep asking myself, wondering how_
    
    _I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out_
    
    _Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me_
    
    _Nobody else so we can be free_
    
    _(Nobody else so we can be free)_
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He longed to see her again, to look upon her ageless, timeless beauty, her fair, porcelain skin, her piercing blue eyes that he, just thinking about them, could easily get lost in.

As he though about it, he became quite possessive, he wanted to whisk her away, so no-one else could look upon her but him.
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    _All the things she said_
    
    _All the things she said_
    
    _Running through my head_
    
    _(Running through my head)_
    
    _(Running through my head)_
    
    _All the things she said_
    
    _All the things she said_
    
    _Running through my head_
    
    _Running through my head_
    
    _(All the things she said)_
    
    _This is not enough_
    
    _(This is not enough)_
    
    _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

He closed his eyes and remembered the words she had spoken to him as the left Lothlorien:

"And what gift, would a dwarf ask of the elves?"
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    _All the things she said_
    
    _All the things she said_
    
    _All the things she said_
    
    _All the things she said_
    
    _All the things she said_
    
    _All the things she said_
    
    _All the things she said_
    
    _And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed_
    
    _They say it's my fault but I want her so much_
    
    _Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain_
    
    _Come in over my face, wash away all the shame_
    
    _When they stop and stare - don't worry me_
    
    _'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me_
    
    _I can try to pretend, I can try to forget_
    
    _But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_
    
    _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Gimli thought nothing of the fact that the rest of the fellowship noticed the change in him since leaving Lorien, Legolas would understand the most, being of the same kin.  He felt almost ashamed for having these thoughts and feelings about her, but they were they, infecting his every waking moment, every time he closed his eyes he saw her, looking at him, speaking in her soft, angelic tones to him in a language he can't understand. These images were driving him to the brink of madness. He convinced himself that he was seeing these things because she was feeling the same way.
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    _All the things she said_
    
    _All the things she said_
    
    _Running through my head_
    
    _(Running through my head)_
    
    _(Running through my head)_
    
    _All the things she said_
    
    _All the things she said_
    
    _Running through my head_
    
    _Running through my head_
    
    _(All the things she said)_
    
    _This is not enough_
    
    _(This is not enough)_
    
    _All the things she said_
    
    _All the things she said_
    
    _All the things she said_
    
    _All the things she said_
    
    _All the things she said_
    
    _All the things she said_
    
    _All the things she said_
    
    _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

She had poisoned his mind with her ethereal presence, her insatiable scent. He held close to his heart the three strands of hair she had given him, he spun them around his thick little fingers, feeling the essences of her immortality radiating into his body, giving him new strength and energy.
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    _All the things she said, she said_
    
    _All the things she said_
    
    _All the things she said_
    
    _Mother looking at me_
    
    _Tell me what do you see?_
    
    _Yes, I've lost my mind_
    
    _Daddy looking at me_
    
    _Will I ever be free?_
    
    _Have I crossed the line?_
    
    _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Gimli thought of his parents suddenly, what would they think if they had known their son had feelings for an elf, a dwarf's sworn enemy was anyone of the elf-kin, but he did not care, he was willing to turn his back on his own race for her, if she was willing to do the same for him….
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    _All the things she said_
    
    _All the things she said_
    
    _Running through my head _
    
    _(Running through my head)_
    
    _(Running through my head)_
    
    _All the things she said_
    
    _All the things she said      _
    
    _Running through my head_
    
    _Running through my head_
    
    _(All the things she said)_
    
    _This is not enough_
    
    _(This is not enough...)_
    
    _All the things she said..........._
    
    _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_


End file.
